


Danny And Steve Are Oblivious

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are oblivious. The title might’ve given it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny And Steve Are Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote. Also, Beta!m_l_h = ♥ She knows exactly what to say. :)

Steve drives – because he always does – when he and Danny go to drop off Grace. Only, when Grace is in the car, Danny can’t think of a single bad thing to say about Steve’s driving. It’s like he’s a whole other person.    
  
Grace hugs her dad, then Steve before running into the house, yelling something about the new Wii that Step-Stan got her. Rachel’s still holding the door open as Danny hands her Grace’s backpack.    
  
“So uhm…” Rachel starts, “Grace says you guys are staying over at Steve’s?” She nods her head a little in Steve’s direction, as if to acknowledge his presence. Steve just smiles politely.    
  
“Yeah, it’s… well, Steve’s house is a lot bigger and nicer than my apartment,” Danny answers before turning to Steve and adding, “My  _crappy_  apartment, as I’ve been told.”   
  
Steve just grins again, warmer this time, as his smile is directed at Danny. “That thing’s a hazard for Gracie,” Steve answers.    
  
“I have my own room at Uncle Steve’s!” Grace yells as she comes to run through the hall, only to disappear again into the kitchen as quickly as she appeared.    
  
“Her own room,” Rachel says, and she actually seems impressed.    
  
“A little too pink for my taste,” Danny mutters, “I feel like waking up in a cotton candy storage room or something.”    
  
Rachel frowns and Danny explains, “Well, I usually sleep in Gracie’s room when she’s not there.”   
  
“You… stay over at Steve’s when Grace’s not there?” Rachel asks confused.    
  
“Heh, more often than not,” Steve answers casually, “I keep telling him to get rid of that apartment.”   
  
“I like the apartment” Danny counters, and by the sound of Danny’s tone Rachel can tell they’ve had this discussion before.    
  
“Just not enough to actually, you know… live there,” Steve smirks.    
  
Danny just waves him off as Rachel asks, “And when Grace’s in her room at Uncle Steve’s?”   
  
“I just… sleep in Steve’s room.” Danny answers, like something in that statement should make him hesitate but he can’t quite put his finger on it.    
  
“And Steve?” Rachel asks, a little amused and positively curious by this turn of events. She has a lingering feeling she already knows the answer to her own question.    
  
“Well, it is my room,” Steve answers with a little shrug, as if it explains everything,“There’s my old bedroom, but it’s filled with all kinds of crap. Too cluttered for anyone to sleep in.”    
  
Rachel has a hard time suppressing a smile as she says at Danny, “So it never occurred to you to empty the spare bedroom, get you your own room?”   
  
Danny and Steve just sort of stand there, considering this fact, as if it is brand new information to them.    
  
“After all, Danny’s a cover hog,” Rachel adds smilingly.    
  
“You just gotta get in there and grab a corner,” Steve answers immediately, as if he’s found the secret to getting a good night sleep with Danny Williams in your bed, “He doesn’t even wake up.”    
  
“Oh, I wake up, Mister Stealth Ninja,” Danny answers defensively, “You just don’t care.”    
  
“It’s  _my_  bed, is it too much to ask for a little part of the sheets?” Steve exclaims with open arms.    
  
By now, Rachel is laughing, and both men turn to look at her, lips slightly parted and Rachel thinks maybe they  _are_  catching up after all.    
  
“This isn’t…” Danny finally starts, gesturing his hands between himself and Steve, “It’s just ‘cause I have a crappy apartment.”    
  
“Handier for work, as well,” Steve adds, nodding. Rachel thinks his face conveys that he might actually believe that’s the reason.   
  
“You know, I thought you were supposed to be the Governor’s finest,” Rachel smiles, shaking her head.    
  
Danny’s face scrunches up in like he wants to say something and Steve just looks at her with a blank face.    
  
“Honestly, I’m a bit disappointed.”    
  
She’s still smiling as she closes the door, leaving the two men standing on her doorstep, feeling confident that they’ll figure it out. 


End file.
